


Magic in the Midnight Sun

by coldskin



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: Accidental Truth Spell, Agatha tries to break the curse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Baz breaks it, Baz just really loves Simon, Fairy Tale Curses, Fairytale curses shouldn't work, First Kisses, First Love, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, Simon is asleep, Sleeping Beauty - Freeform, True Love's Kiss, but hates him for it, it doesn't work, it's the same spell that Simon accidentally used on Agatha in Carry On, snowbaz trash, truth spell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7909699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldskin/pseuds/coldskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon is struck with a fairytale curse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm Addicted to Being Broken

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place during Simon's seventh year at Watford. Everything that has happened in Carry On is the same. 
> 
> All characters belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell. 
> 
> Kudos and Comments are much appreciated, thank you!

**PENELOPE**

I barely had a chance to warn Simon, barely had a chance to ready myself before the Insidious Humdrum was upon us, bouncing that inferior red ball. He glanced at me for a second before directing his attention at Simon. Simon had his sword out already, staring at the Humdrum with crazed eyes. He was shaking, his magic spilling out of him, leaving my mouth tasting of charcoal. He was going to go off and maybe this time the Humdrum will be killed. Maybe it will all be over in this moment. We never get the chance to find out. The younger Simon keeps bouncing the ball but I could feel the magic being sucked dry.

" **True Love's Kiss** ," The Humdrum says, sounding almost bored, his magic being aimed at Simon wholeheartedly. That curse shouldn't work. It should be completely useless. There is no such thing as fairytale curses. But Simon still collapses, falls to the floor with a thud, his sword clattering before disappearing completely.

"Simon!" I shout, running towards him. The Humdrum lets out a shrill laugh that echoes as he vanishes. I kneel next to Simon, pulling his head onto my lap. His head lulls to the side, imitating death. I check for a pulse, almost crying with relief when I feel his heart thrumming steadily.

" **Wake-y, Wake-y!** " I cast, pointing my ring at him. I feel my magic rise to the surface, touch Simon's skin but then it fades. Simon doesn't wake. I rack my brain for another spell but I can't think of anything.

"Wake up, Simon. Come on," I shake his shoulders softly, his golden curls falling into his eyes. I look around us, at the Wavering Wood before standing up with shaky legs. I cast a levitating spell on Simon's limp body and run back to the Lawn with him trailing behind me.

 

**BAZ**

Snow's body was brought into the infirmary a few minutes past midnight. I was in the Catacombs when I heard the loud rumors make their way through the tunnels. I ran back out after draining two rats. It wasn't nearly enough but there were more pressing matters at hand. I walked to the infirmary, trying to maintain a leisure pace, as if I wasn't worried. I heard whispers about it being the Humdrum's work, and it made my steps quicken slightly.

Dev and Niall were standing in the hallway of the infirmary, snickering to each other. They nodded to me.

"What happened to Snow?" I ask, keeping a bored façade. 

"You didn't hear? The Humdrum cursed him. Or that's what that pet of his says," Niall explains and I frown slightly.

"Cursed? With what?" I question, eyes flickering to the doors of the infirmary.

"Bunce is claiming it's a fairytale curse but nobody's buying it. Those don't exist," Dev mutters and I watch the two laugh while retelling Bunce's story of the so called curse.

"Well boys, this doesn't seem to be my problem. At least I'll have the room to myself for one night," I say with a smirk and walk off towards the Mummer's house. 

 

I don't stay in the room. I wait a few hours before spelling myself invisible, sneaking out to head towards the infirmary. It's well past four in the morning when I get there but I'm surprised to find Bunce sitting in there beside Snow's bed, holding his hand. I stare at their hands for a moment, a small tug of jealousy surging through me before I push it down.

"Come on, Simon. You gotta wake up for me," Bunce says, "This isn't supposed to be real. True Love's Kiss isn't a real curse!"

True Love's Kiss?

My gaze flickers to Snow's face. He was terrifyingly pale. If it weren't for the small rise and fall of his chest I would have thought he was dead. His eyelashes flickered every so often, imitating sleep. That's what this was. Sleep.

For a moment I wonder why Bunce hasn't called Wellbelove. If this was a love curse, shouldn't Wellbelove be here to break it?  

Bunce continues to talk to Snow as if he'll just wake up at any moment and greet her with a fond smile and flailing limbs. I watch for a while, cursing when my spell starts to wear off. When I'm thinking of returning to my room a small robin flies through the window. It lands on the foot of Snow's bed, squawking loudly. It's a message from Wellbelove.

She's off on a trip with her family and says she won't return until Monday. It's only Friday.

I leave when Bunce starts cursing like a Normal.

 

**PENELOPE**

Simon is lying here in bed, cursed, while Agatha is out there soaking up the sun in Bora Bora. I yell myself hoarse until the nurse forces me to go to my room, threatening me with no visitation hours. I squeeze Simon's hand one last time before making my way back to the Cloister's. I don't get any sleep that night.

 

The next morning, Trixie is standing over my bed with curious eyes. I groan and roll over, smashing my glasses across my face in the process.

"What," I growl and pixie dust falls on my bed.

"I just wanted to ask if it's true? Did Simon really get cursed?" She asks as I sit up to dust some off.

"Mind your own business," I reply and Trixie frowns deeply. I stand up and head towards the door, opening it.

"It is my business. If the Chosen One is dead, aren't we all?"

"He's not dead," I slam the door behind me.

 

I sit by Simon for a few hours, keeping a plate of scones by his bed in case he wakes up hungry. I rub my temple as a headache blooms in my head. For a while it's just Simon and I, sitting side by side quietly.

Baz walks in almost an hour later, all relaxed ambiance and schooled expressions. He has his hands clasped behind his back as he looks at me, raising an eyebrow.

"Why'd they let _you_ in?" I sneer, letting my magic to seep to the surface.

"I am his roommate, after all. Settle down, Bunce. If I wanted to kill him I would have done it by now," He says gazing down at my ring. When I don't move he sighs and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Crowley, Bunce. You need to calm down," He rolls his eyes and I settle down slowly. He scoffs at my wariness but pulls up a chair on the other side of Simon's bed. The scraping of the metal chair hurts my ears (which may be the reason why he was smiling).

"What do you want," I ask as he settles himself onto the chair. He rests his feet on top of Simon's bed, keeping his arms crossed.

"To check on the welfare of my roommate, _obviously_. Merlin, Bunce, I thought you were the smart one," He smiles and I grimace. I wish I knew what he was doing.

 

**BAZ**

I don't know what I'm doing. I just know I want to be close to Simon - _Snow_. I can't believe I've started referring to him by his first name. I keep my arms crossed and a blank expression on my face while Bunce studies me, squinting her eyes behind those ridiculous glasses of hers. I sneer at her every chance I get but she doesn't let up.

"So, he really is cursed, isn't he?" I ask and Bunce glares at me.

"Why would you care?"

"I don't, Bunce. I was merely asking," I huff, "If he really is cursed, why isn't the lovely Wellbelove here?"

"She's indisposed," She retorts and pushes her glasses up. I hum as if I didn't already know that.

"So are you just going to sit here and wait for Wellbelove to come striding in and fix all this?" I ask, "If she really loved him, don't you think she'd be here by now?"

Bunce seems to have already have had that thought as she purses her lips and looks away.

"Have you tried?" I ask, managing as little vehemence as I'm capable of.

"Tried what?"

"Waking him up," I state and Bunce looks at me as if I asked for help on a simple levitation spell.

"Of course I've tried. Merlin and Morgana, why am I even talking to you?"

"Because I'm handsomely charming with a great smile," I respond with a tilted smile. Bunce lets out a dry laugh but doesn't comment. I win.

She sits in _silence_ using a heating spells for the scones every once in a while. I sit with her and together we wait.

 

Wellbelove comes back on Monday with sun-kissed skin and newly manicured nails. She seemed to have the time of her life.

I hate her.

She strides into the infirmary with a sort of profound grace that I would never be able to master. (And I do have a lot of grace.)

I step in behind her and she eyes me with a shy smile, pushing her golden hair behind her ear.

"Wellbelove. Surprised to see you here," I comment and she blushes bright red.

"I've been busy," She quips.

"Soaking up the sun, I see," I retort and her face darkens. She frowns at me and turns, heading straight for Snow's bed. Bunce lets her through, while the Mage watches with wary eyes. I lean against the wall and ball my hands into fists to keep them from shaking. Wellbelove stands over Snow, pushing a strand of hair away from his eyes. She leans down and kisses his lips, her hair falling into a golden curtain, blocking me from view.

She pulls away after a second, leaning away slowly. I have to keep myself from craning my neck to see. Everything is silent for a moment and I feel as though I could hear the heartbeat of every person in here. (I probably can.)

Then Snow gasps, arching his back. I flinch back but keep my gaze on him. Everyone is ready to cheer. Until Snow starts talking.

"If this is what you call _True Love_ then you need all the help you can get," His voice is Snow's but, it's not _Snow_. His voice is deeper and as if he just swallowed three rolls of sandpaper. Bunce jumps back and I finally get to see Snow. He's still lying on his back, writhing every so often. That's not what bothers me.

His eyes.

They're pure white, without any irises or pupils.

"Twelve hours. Then he dies," Snow collapses against the bed, eyes shutting again. Wellbelove is crying; Bunce is racking her brain for a spell, and I'm just trying to catch my breath. Everyone is scrambling, even the Mage, cursing under his breath.

"D-Does that mean he doesn't love me?" Wellbelove asks through her tears.

"Maybe it's the other way around," I offer, pushing myself off the wall. She goes to complain but I'm out the door before anyone can say anything.

 

**AGATHA**

The infirmary is chaos and me crying isn't really helping. I try to calm myself down but I don't know how. The world seems to spin and all recent realizations have finally dawned on me. I don't love Simon Snow enough. I could have been the last hope to save him but I'm not enough. I'm never enough.

I watch Baz walk out of the ward, before following him.

He makes his way out into an empty corridor before leaning his head against the wall. His hair falls into his face and I can't see his eyes.

"Quit hiding, Wellbelove," he says tiredly. He stands up straight and clears his throat.

"Are you okay?" I ask and he gives me a sneer.

"I should be asking you that, Wellbelove," He says taking in my tear-streaked face. It's quiet for a moment.

"Are you going to?"

"No."

I frown and watch him as he runs a hand through his hair.

"Are you?" I ask, "Okay, I mean."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he says with a wicked smile. It used to send shivers down my spine and leave me questioning my priorities. But right now, I just feel bad for him. And I don't know why.

He looks defeated.

"I...you seem upset," I answer hesitantly and he lets out a quiet laugh.

"Go back to Snow," He states simply before turning and leaving.

 

**BAZ**

As the hours tick by, I become reckless. I drained almost a dozen rats in the Catacombs and left their carcasses by the moat. I wander the school grounds with blood under my fingernails and in my stomach. I haven't gone to class all day and I'm starting to regret the rejection of distractions.

Simon Snow is going to die.

I should be grateful. Grateful that it won't be me that kills him or the other way around. I could live my life without the thought of having to kill the one thing in my life that I hate to love. I could marry a girl and shag boys behind her back. Or maybe I could off myself without thinking twice. My only purpose in this world was to be Snow's downfall but now that's been taken from me.

I should be grateful but I'm not. And I hate myself for it. I hate the fact that I'm weak. That Snow _makes_ me weak. He's a hurricane, destroying everything in his way while I sat and enjoyed the eye of the storm, waiting for my inevitable death.

I find myself back in the infirmary, standing by Snow's bed. Bunce isn't around and I wonder why that is for a moment. I check my watch and find that Snow only has a little over an hour left. I sit in Bunce's chair, staring at Snow. It seems almost natural. I've done this countless nights before and every night I would trace his skin with my eyes. I would memorize every single mole on his face. (Three on his left cheek, two under his ear and one above his eye).

The time passes and I just watch him. His chest rises and falls ever so slightly; it scares me every time he falters. His curls are in his eyes, falling into an ungraceful flop. I reach over and push it back softly. My fingers trace his cheek, down to his lips. I look up, checking to see if anyone is here before leaning closer.

"I should let you die. But, I can't. I'm weak. And I'm in love with you," I whisper. His lips are soft and unresponsive but I didn't expect anything else. I shut my eyes tightly and kiss him properly, holding the side of his cheek with one trembling hand. I pull away, leaning my forehead against his. For a moment nothing happens and I think that maybe I'm not in love with him.

Then he gasps.

I flinch back and run before he can see me. I crash into Bunce on the way out of the infirmary.

"Baz-"

"Penny!" Simon cries out from his bed. I can't look at her. I push past her and run back to my room.

 

**SIMON**

I gasp as if I just I've been submerged in water for the past hour. Someone is leaning against me but when I open my eyes there's no one there.

"Penny!" I shout out. Penelope runs in a second later with wide eyes.

"Simon!" She cries and throws her arms around me, "We were all so worried." I wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly.

"What happened to me? I don't-I don't remember," I say as Penny looks at me with confused eyes.

"You don't remember? Simon, you were cursed. By the Humdrum."  
  
"Cursed with what?"

"True Love's Kiss. Simon do you really not remember any of this?" I shake my head.

"If that was really a True Love's Kiss, then where's Agatha?" I question, pushing the blankets from my legs.

"Agatha didn't-it didn't work with her. She kissed you and then we don't know what happened. The Humdrum spoke _through_ you. He said you were going to die," Penny explains with tears in her eyes. She blinks them away.

"How am I awake? Who?" I stumble over my words and rack my memory for the moments I woke up, "Someone was in here. When I woke up. They were gone by the time I woke up. Did you see anyone on the way in?"

Penny looks abashed and quite frankly surprised. It's rare Penny's ever surprised. She looks back at the doors of the infirmary.

"Penny?" I ask and she looks at me as if she's seen a ghost, "What is it? Did you see anyone?" She takes a moment to answer.

"No. No one."

 

**BAZ**

A week later Snow is back on his feet, stumbling over his words and feet, and eating every edible item in his reach. The rumors spread about Snow's secret admirer who woke him from the curse. There are wild guesses and some even question if it's the Mage. (Disgusting).

I go back to watching Snow while he sleeps and loathing him for making me weak. I go back to pretending I hate him and don't wish to feel the warmth of his skin again. I go back and push him, wishing it could be different.

Bunce figured it out. (Of course she did). She pulled me aside after my Greeks lesson and crossed her arms over her chest. I stared at her with a raised eyebrow until she opened her mouth.

"I _know_ ," She hissed and I raised both eyebrows.

"And what would you know, Bunce?"

"About Simon. You're in love with him." She says and I continue to stare at her. We both hear Snow's laugh from down the hallway. We turn and find him holding Agatha's hand, laughing at a joke. He looks happy. He looks _alive._

"It doesn't matter," I say staring at him with hard eyes, "He will never know and it should be kept that way. For his sake."

I watch as Snow laughs again, eyes crinkling and skin golden from the sunlight. I turn and leave.

 

 


	2. Burn With Me Tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon Snow is on a mission to figure out who broke the True Love's Kiss curse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for all of those that commented, asking for another part in which they have a happy ending. This story was supposed to be a one-shot but I just couldn't leave Baz so sad. He needs a happy ending. 
> 
> Again, all characters belong to the lovely Rainbow Rowell. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are much appreciated!

**SIMON**

Baz is plotting something. I just know it. He's giving me these weird looks that I can't decipher but it has to be evil. Obviously. That's all Baz is. Penny says to stop jumping to conclusions. Lately, she has been a little adamant about discussing topics including Baz but I still haven't figured out why.

I continue to glare at the back of Baz's head, feeling my magic slip through my skin slowly. He pays no attention to me, continues to recite a perfect morphing spell in French. The pencil in front of him turns into a small snake, slithering it's way to the end of the table. Baz reaches out and the snake winds itself around his finger. He says another spell and the snake transforms back into a pencil within a second. Curse him and his perfect linguistics.

He turns his head and smirks at me, tilting his head slightly. I turn red and look away, staring at my desk. Class drones on and as usual I make a complete fool of myself when I can't get a simple transformation spell right. I could basically hear Baz snickering at me from the front of the room. By the end of class, I've managed to accidently set fire to my desk and flailed around while Baz casted a simple **Out Like a Light**. I stumbled out of class with red cheeks and a rather intimidating look from the professor.

I went up to my room to change (my clothes reeked of smoke and ash) and found Baz sitting on his bed. He was reading a rather large book, almost as big as his head. He peered over the edge at my entrance and quickly looked away. The day so far has consumed all my energy so I slid out of my shirt quickly, changing into an identical one. As I slipped my head through I caught a glance of Baz staring at me. He seemed to notice and sneered angrily.

"You stink of smoke. It's appalling," he states, shutting his book quickly and leaving the bedroom. I watch him walk away, wanting to have a snarky rebuttal but my brain fails me. He slams the door behind him and I find myself staring at the wall.

 

Penelope raises her eyebrow at me as I stuff my face with scones and try to talk at the same time.

"I mean," I swallow, "it's been what? Two weeks since the curse lifted and absolutely no one has come forward. Wouldn't they want to? I mean since it's true love and all?"

She tosses me a napkin and I thank her, wiping my mouth quickly.

"I don't know what to tell you, Simon. Maybe it's better this way. You know, not knowing who broke the curse," She says and I blanch.

"If you were cursed and some mystery person kissed you claiming that they truly love you, wouldn't you want to know?"

"I don't know. I don't think Micah would fly all the way up from America to kiss me," she explains. I roll my eyes and turn to look at the rest of the students in the cafeteria. No one pays mind to me, too busy talking among themselves. I try to scan every face in the cafeteria but the moment my eyes land on Baz, I stop. He was turning his head quickly as if he was just caught staring and I swear there's a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

I don't know whether to be appalled or intrigued.

"Simon," Agatha's voice draws me back to reality, making me turn to look at her. She's smiling at me, taking her usual seat next to me, tucking a gold strand of hair behind her ear. I smile at her as best as I can but it doesn't really reach my eyes. She doesn't seem to notice. She slots her arm around mine and talks to Penelope about an assignment for one of her classes.

 

**BAZ**

I've become weak. Ever since I kissed Snow, it's all I can think about. I think about him and me and what we could have. Surely, the fact that the curse lifted was due to some reciprocated feelings. Snow must feel _something_ for me.

I shake my head at the idiotic thought but chance a look at him. He's scanning the cafeteria, golden neck stretching, Adam's apple looking obscene against his skin. Then, his eyes are on me and I look away quickly, feeling a tinge of heat rising on my cheeks. I pick at my food and act as if I just didn't mortify myself in front of Simon bloody Snow. Dev prods at my shoulder and I shrug away from him, rolling my eyes. Niall gives me a confused glance but I ignore them. I can't deal with them today.

I stand up and dump my uneaten food in the trash before walking out of the cafeteria, held head high while sauntering past Snow. I could basically feel his eyes burning holes into my back. (Maybe I'm actually burning.)

I walk to the Catacombs, sweeping through the tunnels, my steps faltering when I feel as though I could hear Snow behind me. I drain half a dozen rats, leaving them scattered haphazardly around the tunnels, leaving them out for the whole fucking world to see that I, Bazilton Pitch, am a vampire. Snow could have me offed by running to the Mage with this evidence and I'd be helpless to do anything. I'd actually invite having being burned at the stake this very moment. Maybe then I'd finally be able to get some fucking peace without Snow or the whole world to worry about.

When I leave the Catacombs it's well past curfew and I make my way back to the Mummer's house, dreading having to confront Snow. When I reach our room he's sitting on his bed, pouring over a book. He's wearing those goddamn school pajamas that make him look twelve but right now, he looks a sight. I always thought he looked beautiful in the sun, but the moonlight does wonders to him. His skin is pale, almost as pale as mine, and his hair looks as if it's strung with silver and gold. He's fucking beautiful and it's going to be the death of me.

I walk towards my bed and sit down, closing the open window. He makes a noise that catches my attention and I turn to look at him. He's staring at me with those idiotic eyes and I have to dig my nails into my palm to keep myself steady. Fucking _weak_.

" _What_ Snow?" I ask trying to pour as much vehemence as I could master.

"You closed the window," He whispers, before going back to the book. I stare down at the novel, noticing something about spells. Snow and spells are a catastrophe waiting to happen. 

"What are you doing, Snow?" I ask before I comprehend what's falling past my lips.

"What do you care?"

"Crowley, Snow, I don't. I was merely asking," I say, toeing out of my shoes. Snow is quiet for a moment.

"I was just," He starts softly, "I was just trying to find something that'll help me figure out who broke the curse."

Oh.

"Seems like the person doesn't want to be found," I mumble, hoping my voice isn't wavering. 

"You don't know that. Maybe they're just shy," Snow replies. I wish that were true. 

"And what about the lovely Wellbelove? What if you find your one and only? Are you willing to throw her to the side for the sake of _true love_?" I sneer. Snow looks away. He's blushing. It reminds me of an open fire. I secretly hope he says he's done with her. I hope he says that he was never in love with her and he would express his undying affection for me before grabbing me and kissing me senseless. What I hope will never come true.

"I was planning on...breaking things off with her," He whispers. I raise an eyebrow at him even though I feel as though my heart is about to break out of my rib-cage and soar towards the moon.

"Merlin, Snow. Didn't think you had it in you," I let out a small laugh.

"Oh, fuck you. I don't know why I even told you in the first place," He seethes, slamming the book shut and tossing it to the floor. He settles himself under the covers and faces away from me. Within minutes he's asleep and I'm stuck staring at him wishing for everything I can't have.

 

**SIMON**

When I wake up in the morning, Baz is standing in front of his closet, fixing his tie in his mirror. He looks at me in the reflection before sneering and continuing to do his tie. He shuts the closet door and is out of the room within a second. I sit up and run a hand through my hair. My fingers get caught in a knot and I huff, exasperated. I throw my legs over my bed and move to stand before looking down. The book I was reading last night is still on the floor. I lean over and pick it up, flipping through the pages. I stop when I notice a page has been ripped out.

"What the..." I check the page numbers before and scan through the table of contents in the beginning.

_Unraveling Spells, page 243._

I flip back to the page that was missing and sure enough, that page is gone.

" _Baz_!"

 

I catch up to him on the way to Possibelf's class. He was leaning against the wall, talking to Dev. I walk up to the duo, shouldering past Dev, before grabbing Baz by his shirt and pushing him up against the wall.

"Where the fuck is it, Baz?" I ask. He barely flinches when his head makes contact with the wall. He's staring at me with schooled expressions and a perfect eyebrow raised skillfully.

"Your talent? Oh, I don't know, Snow. Have you checked-" I push him again, letting his head hit the wall again.

"The Unraveling Spell, you git!" I shout, attracting the attention of students around us.

" _Oh,_ " He says with a smirk, "This?" He reaches into his back pocket and pulls out a crumpled piece of paper. I move to grab it but he pulls his arm away.

"Say the magic-"

"Give it to me!" I yell, but before I can grab it, it burst into flames in his palm.

"I'm sorry, Snow. The magic word was _please_ ," He laughs and pushes me away. I stumble only because I didn't expect it. I catch myself before I fall and move towards Baz again.

"Oh, drop it, Snow," He mutters, walking down the hall.

"If I didn't know any better, it seems like you don't want me to figure out who broke the curse!" I yell at his retreating figure. He doesn't answer me.

 

**BAZ**

Shit, Shit, Shit. 

I knew stealing that spell was being reckless but I couldn't let him find it. If he knew that spell, he would be able to trace the person who broke the curse. I would be made. He would know how absolutely, disgustingly, in love I was with him. My death would be imminent. Even though that isn't the only spell out there that can help him find me, it gives me a bit of time. He'll find out. But not today. Not unless I have something to say about it.  

 

I can feeling Snow staring at me, throughout class. It's absolutely suffocating. By the time class ends, there are small crescent dents in my palms from where I've been trying to keep myself calm. I barely make it out the door before Snow is grabbing me by my collar and pulling me back. I stumble and turn to grimace at him, fixing my shirt.

"Snow, _please_ -" I don't have time to finish my sentence.

" **Stop lying to me!** "

His magic burns through me, making my knees buckle. I feel the blood from the rats I drank drain from my face. He's staring at me with so much anger and desperation. The world is so hot, too hot. I feel my mouth open and close.

"I..." I clamp my mouth shut, biting my tongue, trying to keep those idiotic words from slipping past my lips.

_I love you. I'm in love with you. It was me. I broke the curse. I kissed you. I want to kiss you. Again. Forever. You're my weakness. You're everything I want and I can't stand you for it. I wish you felt the same about me. I wish we could forget this whole nemesis thing and become something we shouldn't. I love you, Simon Snow._

I turn and run.

 

**SIMON**

Those words weren't supposed to be filled with magic. I was just angry. I was so angry, my magic flowing through me in waves. I could hardly control it, hardly pull it all back before I went off. Baz was staring at me with a look of full-blown terror. His face was pale (paler than normal) and his mouth was opening and closing like a fish. I was about to stop the spell when Baz turns and flees. I watch him run off with growing curiosity before following him down the hallway.

I catch him running across the football pitch. He has a hand clamped over his mouth, as if he's afraid of what will happen if he moves. He sees me jogging to catch up and he turns, running across the bridge and into the Wavering Wood. I don't hesitate to follow him. If he's that afraid about whatever truth spell I put on him, he's obviously hiding something. I run into the Wood, following his fading footsteps.

"Baz! Stop hiding!" I shout. I get a strangled cry in response. He sounds as if he's in pain. Maybe the spell hurts the person when they're unwilling to tell the truth. I follow the voice and find Baz sitting against a thick tree trunk. He was pulling at his hair, grinding his teeth together.

"Baz-"

"Snow, I'm," He clamps a hand over his mouth before he can finish the sentence. His words are muffled behind his palm. I stare at his pained expression, waiting expectantly. He gives me a look of pure desperation, begging for me to _please_ stop.

"I'm...I-" He lets out a strangled cry, hitting his head against the trunk. He looks absolutely maddening, as if he's teetering on the edge of insanity. I can't bear to look at him.

" **Stop!** " Instantly, he slumps against the tree, breathing heavily. He looks up at me with wild eyes, hair pulled in different direction. He stands up immediately, stalking towards me. I stumble back, lifting my hands up in surrender.

"What the _fuck_ was _that?_ " He seethes, grabbing me by my shirt and pushing me up against the nearest tree.

"I-don't. Know. I don't know," I stutter, hands flying up to grip at Baz's shirt as well, ready to push him away. He stares at me for a moment, eyes flickering across my face before dropping his hands and pushing me down.

"I'll kill you if you ever do that to me again," He stalks off towards Watford.

 

**PENELOPE**

I'm sitting with Agatha at the pitch when I see Baz walk out of the Wavering Wood, looking as crazed as I'd ever seen him. Usually calm and collected Baz Pitch was running a hand through his disarrayed hair and fixing his dirty uniform. I grab my bag and Agatha's arm, pulling her towards Baz. He notices us and makes a beeline for the Mummer's house but we reach him before he could.

"Baz," I greet him, "You look quite well."

"Shut up, Bunce," He says with a glare.

"What's got you looking so frightened?" I ask, turning to look back at the entrance of the Wood. Simon is walking out looking equally disheveled. I turn back to Baz and raise an eyebrow. Agatha looks confused. I move to ask another question but Baz just turns and almost runs back into the Mummer's house. Simon walks up to us and gives me a sheepish smile.

"Um, Penny, can I talk to you?" He asks, scratching his neck awkwardly.

"Simon? Are you okay?" Agatha questions, hands flitting to his dirty shirt and scraped elbow. He barely acknowledges her. He's staring at me with a hopeful expression.

"We'll be back, Agatha," I say before grabbing Simon's arm and hauling him away. Once were a safe distance, I let him go and cross my arms.

"So it finally happened?" I ask, staring back at the Mummer's house. He looks at me dumbfounded.

"What?" He follows my gaze, "Whatever. I used a truth spell on Baz and he-"

"Simon! Those are forbidden!"

"It was an accident!" He defends, "Anyway, he ran off before I could get a word out of him and I think he knows who broke the curse."

"What gives you that idea?" I mumble, raising an eyebrow.

"He burned a page from a spell book! I think it could have helped me figure out who broke the curse! I don't think he wants me to find out," He explains with a small pout. Oh, Simon. Oh, poor, stupid, idiotic, oblivious Simon. I stare at him for a moment, wondering how to tell my best friend that his arch nemesis is in love with him. I know I can't. I promised Baz that much. He's staring at me crazed eyes as if I'll give him every answer he's searching for but I just manage to give him a tight lipped smile.

"I don't know what to tell you, Simon," I say quietly, "Maybe he just doesn't want you to find love."

Simon deflates at my lack of response. He frowns at me for a moment before grinning again within a second.

"You'll help me find another spell, right? Or at least help me figure out what Baz is up to?" He asks. I sigh loudly, shaking my head.

"Of course I will Simon," I say and he grins widely, hugging me quickly before running off to the Mummer's house. I turn to Agatha who's staring at me with curious eyes. I shrug in response.

 

**BAZ**

I have five minutes of peace until Snow barges into the room, reminding me that he's the sun and everyone else revolves around him. He glares at me and I turn away from his gaze. I grab some extra clothes, stepping into the bathroom and slamming the door behind me. Damn, Snow and his unfathomable presence. Damn him to Hell.

 

He's sitting on the bed when I get out of the shower. He's dirty and has twigs in his hair. There's a small patch of dirt on his cheek. I want to lick it off. (I'm revolting.) He looks up when I walk in, hair sticking to my forehead, in front of my eyes. Droplets of water fall down my neck and wet my shirt. I watch him stare at me. For a moment neither of us move and I think that Snow is about to do the dumbest thing he has ever done. For a moment I assume he's about to profess his undying love for me, with the way he's gaping, opening and closing his mouth like a damned fish, Adam's apple bobbing obscenely in his throat. 

But then I turn away and the moment is gone.

"Baz," he says, standing up quickly. He stumbles momentarily before regaining his balance and walking towards me.

"Snow, sod off," I mutter, running a hand through my hair. My hands are shaking so I cross my arms against my chest and stay turned away from Snow. Fuck, Snow. He's standing too close. I could basically hear his heart thrumming wildly in his chest. He's so full of life, full of everything that I can never have. I turn to stare at him and instantly regret the decision. He's staring at me with those eyes and I just want to kiss him. I have to leave or I'll kiss him. He doesn't see my distress apparently, because he gets closer, almost unbearably close. 

"Anathema," I whisper as my back hits my closet door. Snow either didn't hear me or just doesn't give a bloody fuck. 

"You know who broke the curse, don't you?" He asks, eyes flickering over my face. 

"Maybe I do, Snow," I seethe in response. 

"Why don't you want me to know? What does it matter to you?" He says, bracing an arm against the door of the closet, by my head. There's a small mole on the inside of his elbow. And on on his wrist. I've never felt so small. Snow's never looked so big. He's glowing with the sun from the window hitting him. He looks like a damned angel with golden hair and skin. I look away and stare at the wall by his head. 

"You don't deserve love, Snow. You're the bloody Chosen One and just like me, I'm going to make sure you don't get a fairy-tale ending," I say. For a small second I think he's going to hit me. And then I think he's going to kiss me. But instead he just pushes himself away, and walks into the bathroom, slamming the door. I wait a few seconds, listening to the shower turn on before I'm sliding down the door, drawing my knees to my chest. I'm pathetic. I'm absolutely pathetic, leaving myself to be so vulnerable at the hands of  _Snow_. Ever since that goddamn kiss all of the walls I've spent years building up have crashed down. I assumed that I would be able to rebuild them from the rubble but they've diminished to absolute ash.

I've become helpless to the wrath of Simon Snow.

 

I leave before Snow has the chance to see me curled up on the floor of our bedroom. I stumble into the Catacombs, staying in there until it's past curfew. I sit by my mother's tomb and pick at the flowers scattered there. My mind wanders and I wonder if Snow is curious about my whereabouts. What the fuck am I thinking? Snow is _always_ curious about my whereabouts. I can't go to the bloody toilets without him screaming murder.

The fault in Snow is that he always presumes I'm _plotting_ when usually I'm sulking in my self-pity. He assumes I'm up to no good, thinking of ways to bring his downfall. I wish that were the case.

I stare at the engraving of my mother's name on her tombstone and wonder what she would have thought about all of this. Would she have cared that her only son ended up loving a boy rather than a girl? Would she have reacted the way father has and pretended it was nonexistent? Would she still love me even if it seemed I could never love myself?

I stand up and kick a small rock away, listening to the echoes clatter across the tunnels. I'm thinking too much. It's disastrous. I wonder what Snow's doing.

The thought has me running a hand over my face in exasperation. Fuck Snow and his beautiful face. Even with him out of sight, he is never out of mind. He's always there, lingering, reminding me that I'm just a puppet in my family's war. I wonder if none of this was happening would it be different. If we were just normal magicians, with no role or strings attached, would it have made a difference? 

"Fuck you, Snow," I mutter to myself. I grab a rock from the floor and fling it to the wall, watching it crumble to pebbles. 

"Fuck you and fuck the war," I say, louder, grabbing another rock and throw it against another wall. Watching it break brings a grim satisfaction to me. I grab more rocks flinging them to the wall, cursing and screaming everything that I can never change. 

 

**SIMON**

Baz comes back to our room way past curfew. He smells like earth and when I turn to look at him his face is hidden behind his hair and he looks disgruntled.

"What are you looking at, Snow?" He asks. His voice is hoarse and dry, as if he's been screaming for hours. The moonlight shines against his face, making him look paler than usual. He sounds absolutely tired, as if he can't seem to take another step forward. I look up to his face, furrowing my eyebrows.

"Nothing," I whisper when I notice the tear streaks on his face. He grimaces, and for a moment I wonder if I'm imagining it. Baz Pitch crying? An absurdity. But then he wipes at his face and sniffles so quietly I figure it was a figment of my imagination. I don't say anything as I watch him trudge to his bed, collapsing on it loudly. He doesn't bother taking off his shoes or clothes. He doesn't even move to slip under the covers. He just falls asleep. I watch him with a weary expression, listening to his breathing hitch every so often until it evens out.

 

Baz doesn't talk at all the next day. He doesn't cast any spells in class or throws sarcastic remarks in my direction. It terrifies me. He becomes a ghost for the next few days, only showing up for class then disappearing for lunch and free time. I look for him sometimes, much to Penny's dismay, but I don't find him at the pitch or Catacombs. I search the library and the Wavering Wood but nothing. He just vanishes. Then, he reappears for the next class as if he's been there the entire time. It drives me insane.

"Simon, I think you're looking too hard into this," Penny says as I scan the cafeteria for the umpteenth time.

"What? No I'm not," I retort, picking at my food. Agatha sits next to me, grimacing at the way I stuff my face.

"Simon," She says quietly, placing her hand over mine. My eyes flicker to her hand then to her eyes. She's staring at me with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah?" I ask, turning away and glancing around the cafeteria again. I hear Agatha sigh next to me.

"Simon," She says again, this time more tersely. I turn to look at her. "I think Penny's right. You're too obsessed with this. I think it's time to let it go."

"I'm not _obsessed_. Baz knows who broke the curse. And I want him to tell me," I explain.

"Why does it matter? If you're...with me," Agatha asks, voice slipping into a whisper. I blush slightly, running a hand through my hair. I can't look at her. My voice seems to have failed me and I don't know what to do.

"Agatha..." I say slowly. Penny looks between us before standing up quickly.

"I'm not getting in the middle of this. Nope," She mutters, grabbing her tray and leaving the cafeteria without giving me a chance to comprehend what's happening.

"Agatha," I start again, this time looking at her. She stares at me with wide eyes. Never in a million years did I expect to be doing this. Agatha was always a constant in my hectic life and she has always stood by me when I needed her. She was supposed to be my happy ending but apparently fate was a shitty person that loved to have a good laugh. I look away from her, blushing again.

"Is this...about the kiss?" She asks, hesitant.

"I think we should break things off," I say quickly, looking down at our hands. For a moment she doesn't say anything and I think she must've not heard me but then she's pulling her hands away as if she's been burned.

"Agatha-"

"Stop, Simon," She says, putting her hand up. She's standing up quickly, gathering her belongings. "Just stop."

With that, she walks out of the cafeteria, leaving me red faced and ashamed.

 

**BAZ**

I planned to grab some extra clothes from my room and head to the Catacombs before Snow even knew I was here but he walked in when I was stifling through my closet. I meant to give him a witty comment but when I looked at him I froze. He had tears in his eyes and looked a second away from going off.

"Snow," I say quietly. He looks at me with crazed eyes. His magic was coming off of him in waves and it left me with a burning taste in my mouth.

"Get away from me," He growls, throwing his hands up in defense. I stay away from him but watch him carefully. His whole body is trembling and he's glowing red with the way his magic is seeping through his skin.

"Snow, you need to calm down," I whisper as soothingly as I can manage.

"Shut up!" He shouts, running a hand through his hair, "I have to get out of here."

He turns and runs out of the room, leaving the smell of smoke in his wake. I wait a few moments before following him, stumbling down the stairs as I catch up to him. He runs across the pitch and into the Wavering Wood.

"Fuck," I curse before running after him. I follow the smell of smoke, finding Snow curled into himself in a clearing. I step into the clearing slowly, watching as he trembles and twitches.

"Snow," I say his name quietly, afraid that he's going to go off and kill us both.

"I said get away from me!" He shouts, sitting up quickly. The grass around him burns and turns into charred brown roots.

"Calm the fuck down, Snow!" I yell, walking towards him. His head snaps up to look at me. His eyes are burning. He's looking at me with such intensity I feel as though my insides have completely melted. This is Simon Snow. Not a magician. Not a hero. An element of the Earth. He's filled with unadulterated power that can wipe out everything in its wake.

He stands and I stumble backwards as his magic hits me in my core, burning me slightly. He's stalking towards me, fists clenched and teeth bared.

"Why are you here?" He asks when he's inches away from me. I stagger back before my back hits the trunk of a tree. Deja vu runs through my head and I think back to a few days ago when we were in this exact position. I look at Snow and he looks at me. There's a fire in his eyes and I can't look away.

"I don't," I start, swallowing thickly, "I don't want you to kill everyone."

My usual unemotional features are gone, replaced with absolute longing and wishful thinking. Snow is so close. He's so close, I can feel his breath against my skin. It burns, just like everything else about him. He's staring at me with such hatred and I can't even pretend that it doesn't hurt me. I'm done pretending.

Maybe Snow will kill me. It'll be a bloody miracle.

"Who. Broke. The. Curse." He says through gritted teeth. I want to look away but then his hands are on my neck, on my shoulder, holding me in place. His skin, as suspected, is hot. It's uncomfortably hot but I push the thought away, instead reminiscing in the fact that he's touching me.

"Snow-"

"Tell me!" He seethes, tightening his hold on my throat. I let out a choked breath, hands flying up to claw at his hand. I close my eyes and struggle on breathing. My next words shock me just as much as they shock him.

"Me! Fuck, Snow! I did it!" 

Time seems to have stretched infinitely. Seconds felt like hours, expanding until I could no longer see the end. Snow's hand on my throat loosens but doesn't move, his other hand remains planted firmly on my shoulder. I open my eyes slowly, afraid of what I'll see. I expect disgust, absolute hatred, but instead I find burning eyes filled with curiosity. He's staring at me with his mouth gaped open. Then he's blushing. The heat rises from his neck and fills his cheeks. I can't look away.

"What?" He finally says, voice barely above a whisper. His hand on my neck is almost completely gone, fingers ghosting over my Adam's apple softly.

"Crowley, Snow. Do I have to spell it out for you?" I say, earning a bit of my bravado back. It diminishes the moment I feel a finger press against my neck. I can't help the small breathless gasp that escapes my mouth.

"Stop that," He says, almost as a side thought. He's staring at me as if he's examining me under a microscope. I squirm under his stare but his hand on my shoulder slides down until he's gripping at my waist.

Bloody, fucking, hell. Snow is touching me. He's _touching_ me and it's the best thing I have ever felt. 

"Stop what, Snow?" I manage, lifting my head up as if that'll suddenly make this entire situation better. 

"Stop pretending," He mumbles, fingers lifting the pressure from my neck. I hate myself when I long for the feeling again. 

"I'm not-" 

"I like you like this," Snow says suddenly, making my breath hitch. "Under my thumb. I have a feeling you like being like this too." 

I want to object, to fight, to prove that I'm not weak but I don't. Instead I lean my head back against the trunk of the tree, completely silent. Snow hums under his breath as if my response was answer enough. 

"I never thought..." Snow whispers, voice trailing off as if he's speaking to himself. "I always thought you hated me. I didn't think that it was the other way around." 

"And now that you know?" I ask, "Gonna run to the Mage and tell him? Gonna tell everyone that I don't hate you?" 

The thought settles uneasily in my stomach. It fills me with dread at the thought of Snow telling the entire school about my feelings. Everyone will know how absolutely weak I am. I can't have that. 

"No," Snow says quietly, seemingly appalled at the fact that the thought even occurred to me. I raise an eyebrow at him but can't help my hands from shaking. 

"Then what-" 

"I want you to say it," He interrupts. 

"Say what?" I ask, but I already know what he means. 

"The curse. Why you broke it. I want to hear you say it," He answers. Snow is bloody merciless. I stare at him with wide eyes, confused as to why he even wants me to spill my feelings for him. He wants to break me down. Obviously. I don't care anymore. He could light me aflame right now and I'd call it a fucking blessing. All my inhibitions have completely flown away. I take a shaky breath, curling my hands into fists. 

"I'm in love with you," I say. I expect Snow to laugh at me. To finally scream in triumph at the fact that he's beat me. I expect the worst so when he kisses me, I'm completely and utterly confused. 

His lips are cold but his mouth is hot. He's pushing me against the tree, fingers digging into my skin. I kiss back fervently, hands flying up to tangle in his hair, pulling at it, pulling him closer. Everything is hot and for once I feel alive. Snow is kissing me. I'm kissing Snow. 

The kiss is messy, a mash of teeth and tongue but,  _Merlin_ , I've never felt something like this before. He's pushing me so I push him back. My hands move from his hair to cup his face, then grip at his neck. Something burns my hand and I gasp, pulling away quickly. 

"What," Snow asks, breathless. 

"Necklace," I whisper. Before I even comprehend what's happening, Snow is slipping the necklace off, tossing it to the floor. He's pulling me against him, bringing his lips back to mine. My hands are back on him, feeling the expanse of his skin, memorizing every detail as if any minute now I'll wake up and find myself back in my room, Snow asleep across from me. But no. This isn't a dream. 

I couldn't have possibly made this up. I couldn't have imagined the tiny breathless gasps coming from Snow, or the way his hands tighten against my waist when I bite his bottom lip softly, or the way his tongue is absolutely devouring me. No. This is real. 

"Simon..." I sigh softly, pulling away hesitantly. Snow leans his forehead against mine. I look at him and can't help but wish I could take a picture of him. He looks a sight with his red bitten lips and disheveled hair. Breathtaking. 

"So it's true?" He asks suddenly. I raise an eyebrow at him, letting out a quiet laugh. 

"What? That I'm idiotically in love with you?" I ask. Snow blushes, biting his bottom lip. 

"Say it again," He says quietly. I roll my eyes but can't help the heat that rises to my cheeks. 

"I'm in love with you," I say. He pulls me in for another kiss. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
